


Out of control

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitayama has been wondering what it's like to not be in charge in bed. Miyata takes the chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of control

They're only a little drunk when the rest of the group starts leaving Kitayama's apartment; Yokoo and Fujigaya together, then Tamamori with Nikaido and Senga. Miyata offers to take Tamamori home, only half joking because Tamamori is definitely more affected than the rest of them, but Nikaido assures him that they'll get him on the train all right. And since the following day is off for both of them, Kitayama suggests that Miyata stays a little longer, as he obviously doesn't have to play Tamamori's boyfriend tonight. Plus he hasn't finished his beer yet.

So he stays, empties his beer can and starts on another one while they just sit on the couch, keeping up the casual conversation about their group and soccer and late night anime that they usually have when it's just the two of them. Miyata likes Kitayama, as a member and as a person. Sometimes they have dinners together after work, which he doesn't do a lot with other members; he would with Tamamori, often, but Tamamori is either working or sleeping most of the time.

Also, Kitayama is nice to look at. Miyata would never admit it to anyone, but more than once he has found himself with eyes glued to his body as he dances, his strong thighs and shapely ass, and more than once, he has caught himself thinking he'd like to feel them under his own hands. Then again he guesses that's what it's like to be gay and in an idol agency; there will be hot guys and he will find a couple of them more appealing. This one just happens to be in his group, and sometimes he happens to be wearing tight pants for his solos. But he's also a great friend, and Miyata appreciates him for that a lot more than just for his nice body.

So staying there when the other members have left isn't a big deal, really. Until Kitayama mumbles something, completely out of context to both the topic they're currently on and the variety show that's on the TV as background noise, so unexpected that Miyata doesn't really catch it.  
“What?”  
“I wonder what it feels like to be submissive.” He sounds like he's genuinely wondering, not intending to be flirty, but it sends a tiny, tiny spark of arousal through Miyata's body anyway. “Not in the kinky way,” he adds, perhaps to make it clearer, “just... to not be in charge of everything. The girls seem to like it.”  
“I could show you?” Miyata laughs, mostly means it as a joke, but to his surprise, Kitayama doesn't laugh with him.  
“Could you?”  
Miyata stiffens a little, uncertain whether he's supposed to take this seriously or not. “Do you want me to?” he asks, carefully, but when he meets Kitayama's eyes he sees that the nod that follows his question is not a joke at all.

Without another word he pulls Kitayama over, has him straddle his lap, and it's with different eyes that Kitayama looks into Miyata's. At once he slides his hands under the fit t-shirt Kitayama is wearing, runs them up his sides, feels the relaxed muscles under his skin, then runs them down again, thumbs at his hips. Kitayama stays silent, waits for more, follows as his shirt gets tugged off, easily lets Miyata expose his entire upper body, and when a hand runs up his abdomen his abs tense, and Miyata can't help but trace them, feel the strength in them. He places his other hand on the small of his back, holds Kitayama still as he leans forward, flicks his tongue out against one of his nipples. Above his head he hears the gasp in surprise; Kitayama must have not have expected the sudden soft, warm, wet touch, but Miyata figures it's good as he feels him leaning into it for more.  
“You like that?” Miyata asks against his skin, then shifts his eyes up, and when Kitayama realizes he doesn't need to answer vocally, he just nods. In reward he gets the same treatment to his other nipple, and while it's not exactly enough to get him hard all the way, he's definitely interested. Perhaps he thinks Miyata doesn't notice, but with how close they are together, there's no problem at all recognizing the growing bulge in his jeans, even though Miyata's focus is entirely on the breathy sounds he's making.

Before he realizes it himself Miyata traces fingers around his navel, circling the edge of it once before traveling down to the edge of his pants; he doesn't to hesitate to pop the button, but before he unzips them he tests if he gets any response when teasing alongside the zipper through the material. It's not much, only a small twitch and a hastened breath, and he smirks against Kitayama's sternum, which he has pressed his lips to instead of continuing to tending to his nipple. Next he opens the pants, but leaves him that way, not a single touch to his erection, or even light rubbing through the jeans fabric. Instead Miyata's places his hands back on his hips, this time with a stronger hold on them as he urges him into a grind downwards, against his own crotch. Kitayama lets himself be moved, follows the pressure on his body, just relaxing, perhaps groaning a little at the rough stimulation that comes with jeans rubbing together, and Miyata leans his head back to look up, checks his face for reactions. He's a little flushed, barely noticeably, but it looks good, _he_ looks good, increasing arousal visible on his face.

He lets go of one of Kitayama's hips, strokes smoothly up his side and then down his back, and it seems like the reason he had just left the pants after opening them comes clear to Kitayama. Their movements have made the jeans ride down a little; a small push at them and they slide down a little further, enough that his ass starts to show with how far down they are. Miyata puts his mouth back on his nipple, lips closing around it as he sucks lightly, while he simultaneously slips a finger in between his butt cheeks from above. He moves it back and forth a couple times; it's so sudden and so unfamiliar that Kitayama squirms then thrusts, maybe not sure how to react, but he at least doesn't seem to dislike it. Then the hand slides inside his pants, squeezes his ass, and Miyata can't stop the sound of appreciation he makes against his chest. The sensations on Kitayama's skin it has him moaning, a weak and not so vocal moan, but Miyata catches it nevertheless.  
“That good already?” He gets tugged downwards again, and this time Miyata is sure he feels a hard bulge in Kitayama's pants. “Is it?”  
Kitayama lets his eyes fall shut before he speaks. “Yeah.” Miyata isn't sure how far they're going, but if it's going to be like this, he doesn't mind all the way, not if Kitayama is going to be looking like that.  
“Let's go to bed. Okay?”

With hands on Kitayama's chest he gets him standing, then he places a soft touch to the small of his back, urges him towards his bedroom. It's only a couple steps but he sees Kitayama's pants gradually slipping down as he walks; it looks like he wants to pull them either up or off, but he doesn't touch them, just leaves them as they are.  
“On your back,” Miyata tells him, and for a second Kitayama seems to be startled; perhaps he expected something other than “back” at the end of that sentence. But he gets on the bed, lies down, the soft sheets rustle quietly as he moves on them. Miyata easily strips him of his jeans with a couple tugs on them, smirks a little when his boxer briefs ride down but don't follow all the way off. Kitayama in turn must have noticed it, must have seen the smirk, since he raises his upper body, lets his elbows hold his weight up as he tries to see what Miyata sees.

The outline of his nearly fully hard cock is clearly visible, twitching when fingers trace the inside of his thigh; his underwear are far down enough for trimmed hairs to show. And while he's just looking, Miyata pulls his own t-shirt over his head, follows with his pants while he's at it, then leans down and presses their lips together for the first time. The kiss is slow and gentle, but Miyata still manages to take charge immediately, carefully pushing Kitayama back down onto the mattress. Just a lick at his lower lip and Kitayama parts for him, and when their tongues come together Miyata swears he can taste arousal on him.

If Miyata asked him, Kitayama would have to admit that while it is unfamiliar, it is also nice to get touched all over, to have lips against his neck and a confident hand pushing his underwear out of the way to wrap around his cock. That he usually likes being in control, but this isn't bad either, sheets under his back and a strong body on top of him, someone who knows what he wants. He doesn't ask, though, just traces fingertips along the inside of his thigh a second time, so soft it's almost tickling him, and Kitayama legs spread just the slightest on their own accord; Miyata sets a knee between them, hinting on what he's intending to do.

But first he takes one of Kitayama's hands, guides it down to where Miyata still has his underwear on, and even though he hasn't been touched directly yet his cock is hard and heavy when Kitayama reaches it.  
“You're hot, you know,” Miyata mumbles against the side of his neck, voice deeper than usual now that's he's aroused. “When you practice dancing, when you do muscle training, when you sing dirty songs. I bet you I'm not the only one getting turned on sometimes.” His lips leave his skin, only to come back tickling against his ear. “But you're even hotter like this.”

Kitayama slips his hand inside Miyata's underwear and Miyata lets him, moans against the side of his head; feels Kitayama shiver beneath him at the sound, hips thrusting in search of some kind of friction.  
“Let me fuck you.” Before he can stop himself Miyata is speaking, asking for more than Kitayama might have been, but he only sees his eyes darken at the words. “You've been with guys too, haven't you?” Somehow it comes out sounding a bit accusing, although it's not what he means to, but Kitayama only nods, closes his hand tighter around Miyata's cock as he strokes.  
“Yeah,” he admits, “years ago. But I've never taken it.”  
“I'll give it to you good,” and Miyata silently curses at himself because it is definitely the alcohol giving him more confidence, making him talk like that. It always is, even though he's barely feeling it physically. “Got stuff?” He's already pulling away by the time Kitayama realizes they're doing this, now, but he doesn't look opposed to it, sneaking the hand he had used on Miyata down to his own cock.  
“Bedside table.” Miyata watches him jerk himself slowly, the muscles in his arm flexing as he does, and god, he's going to get to do Kitayama. Just the thought of it has his blood rushing hot in his veins, cock throbbing and he has to take a couple of deep breaths to make sure his hands aren't shaking when he pulls his own underwear off, then reaches for the drawer he assumes he will find the lube in.  
“Lose those,” he throws at Kitayama, who gets it and obeys instantly, exposes his body entirely and when Miyata turns back, he finds that he's toying with a nipple with glistening moist fingertips. He drops the condom package he got out of the drawer on the sheets, pushes Kitayama's legs apart with a firm touch to the inside of his thighs, one at a time. They spread just enough that Miyata can settle on his knees between them, and he feels his hooded eyes on him as he opens the bottle cap with a click.  
“You really liked that, huh.” There's no need for him to specify what he's talking about. “Try this.” He squeezes out enough lube to fit on the tip of one finger, then leans up, smears a thin layer of it onto the nipple that isn't slick with saliva. Kitayama moans out loud when he tweaks it lightly, hips rolling upwards on their own accord, and his reaction goes straight to Miyata's crotch. He has never been with anyone that sounds like that just by playing with his nipples.  
“Damn,” he breathes, obviously overwhelmed by the sensations, and Miyata understands. One wouldn't expect just that simple touch to feel so good, but it's so much better when turned on and slicked up.  
“Mhm,” he just agrees. “Can't wait to get inside you.”  
Kitayama keeps rubbing his chest, doesn't seem to want to stop. “Go on.”

In the beginning Kitayama clamps down around the first finger, not used to it, squirms a little against the touch, but as soon as the slide becomes smoother he seems to relax. Miyata takes it slow, eases the second finger inside together with the first once he figures he's ready, and when Kitayama traces a hand down his own abdomen, Miyata gets the hint and is there before him, free hand wrapping around his cock. A stroke or two to it, in the same slow rhythm as he pushes his fingers inside, deeper now, and Kitayama releases a low moan.  
“You just wait,” Miyata mumbles, feels him twitch in his hand as the words reach him.

Although Miyata has barely had any stimulation himself, except the grinding and the quick touches Kitayama gave him, he's rock hard and aching. Kitayama is hot and tight around his fingers, his breath increasingly heavier and he looks so, so good on his back, legs spread, abs tensing and relaxing at a pace similar to the sounds he's making. And while both the feel and the sight of him makes Miyata want to speed up and get some pleasure for himself, it also makes him want to be more thorough, make him louder, make him realize just how good this can be. Make him addicted to it.

He reaches deeper, twists his fingers, eyes trained on Kitayama, who doesn't notice; eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. It doesn't take him long to find it, the spot that has Kitayama's back arching when he rubs against it, has his entire body squirming as he keeps it up. He lets go of his cock, sees it glistening with pre-come at the tip, and keeps up the thrusting with his fingers as he leans over him, mouths along his jawline before he stops by his ear. Miyata can hear more of his noises like this, how he moans on his exhales, his breathing getting heavier, and he doesn't feel like he needs to ask how it feels.  
“It'll be even better when it's my cock inside of you,” he just says against the shell of his ear, gets a low groan in response, feels his hips buck against the movement of his hand. It's only thanks to being mostly sober that he stops what his mind wants to say next; that Kitayama is a slut, that he's so willing, opening up so easily, that his body is begging for it. He knows it's too much, though, catches the words before they leave his mouth. Instead he gives him a third finger, eases it inside slowly, even though there's nothing on Kitayama's face that hints on pain. When they get to the real deal he wants him to be ready, maybe even impatient for it, but it's not the only reason he draws it out a little longer than he probably needs to. Just seeing him feeling good like that, knowing that he's the one making him feel that way, it boosts his ego a little, not to mention his arousal.

When he pulls his fingers away, sits back up to roll on the condom, Kitayama's eyes open, and Miyata nearly loses his breath when he looks into them. They're so dark, pupils dilated and eyelids heavy, and his lips are parted; his tongue darts out quickly over them, makes them shine a little as he wets them, and Miyata finds himself squeezing his own erection tighter in his hand as he covers it in lubrication after the condom is on. For a second it crosses his mind that maybe he should say something, anything, before he gets going, but then he opts for not doing so. There's no way Kitayama isn't entirely on track with what is going to happen anyway. He moves his thighs apart so that he can fit fully in between them, positions himself against his opening, and with a squeeze to one of Kitayama's hipbones he pushes inside him.

And when he does, he's not sure what's better. The heat that wraps tight around him, the stimulation all over his so far barely touched erection, the way he has to fight to keep his hips still because it's just that good. Or what it looks like when he slides inside Kitayama, when his muscles tense and relax visibly, how his hands grab at the sheets only to release them again, and the moan he lets out, a moan that is nothing but perfect.  
“Okay?” Miyata has already started moving when he asks, but just in an almost hesitating way, pulling back and pushing in. Then Kitayama nods, moans a low, confirming “mm”, and reaches for Miyata with one hand. It is placed on his arm first, sliding up to his shoulder, holds onto it as Miyata begins to thrust, before it continues to the back of his neck. Miyata doesn't really need the pressure to lean down, brush his lips to Kitayama's slightly open ones, feels them soft and warm against his own for a second, before he reacts and kisses back.

Miyata sets into a moderate speed, a steady pace, at first to be considerate to Kitayama, to be able to see and feel him. Judging by his face it's good, even more so if listening to the sounds he makes; they have gone from low and appreciative to a little louder, a little higher, into a much needier tone. So even after he's sure Kitayama's body is used to the stretch, he keeps it slow, almost lazy, gives him a few rougher thrusts and the sounds that leaves him when he does has Miyata groaning himself.  
“F- _ah_ ,” Kitayama tries to speak, but is cut off by a moan of his own.  
“Hmm?” Miyata asks him, continues thrusting at his teasing speed. “You want something?” He has an idea about what Kitayama wanted to say, but his brain tells him it's worth making Kitayama admit it.  
There's a glare directed towards him, because Kitayama knows that he knows what it is. “Faster,” and even though he manages to finish the word this time, it's still punctuated by a moan at the end. Miyata isn't sure if it's what he's saying or the way he's saying it, but there's definitely something about his voice that makes him follow Kitayama's wish, something that sends a surge of heat directly to his crotch. Kitayama's hand is back on his shoulder, thumb on a collarbone, and it's squeezing him every now and then, timed precisely with his moans, that grow further in volume as Miyata's thrust grow harder.

A glance down between his legs, when Miyata manages to tear his eyes from his face, and he sees Kitayama's dark and hard cock, leaking against his stomach, and he figures that's what's up, what he's waiting for.  
“Touch yourself.” He lets go of his shoulder and slides down, and the walls around Miyata's cock seem to tighten even further when Kitayama wraps his hand around himself. A moan literally forces its way out of him as he puts more force into his thrusts, grabs one of Kitayama's thighs to push it a little bit upwards, towards his chest, angles him differently. The muscles shift under his touch, the strength in them easy to feel even when he's not exactly using them, and Miyata can't help it when he keeps talking. “Should've had you riding,” he mumbles, more to himself than to Kitayama, but it's definitely audible and he can tell. Kitayama's hand speeds up between his legs, and the frequency of his sounds speeds up too; a hard thrust in the new angle, then another, and Kitayama is coming with an outdrawn moan that ends in quick breaths.

By the time his hand stills Miyata is on the edge to his own orgasm, legs starting to tire but mind telling him that just a little bit more. The sight beneath him is almost as good as the muscles contracting around him; Kitayama is spent, semen spilled onto his abs, a hand in his own messy hair as he just breathes deeply and takes it. His other hand leaves his cock, goes upwards, and not much to Miyata's surprise, it stops at one of his nipples, pinches it lightly before he rubs, post-orgasmic pleasure in his tiny moan as he does. It's not like it's the hottest thing he has ever seen, not like it's that special, really; still, it is what pushes him into white hot orgasm, his hips moving against Kitayama's body even after he's done, while he is still coming down from the heights of it.  
“That. Was hot.” Kitayama still sounds a little out of breath when he speaks, but his eyes shine as he watches Miyata pull out and discard the condom.  
“Felt submissive enough, then?” Miyata asks, because even if he would have done Kitayama without a particular reason, that was why they had ended up where they are.  
Kitayama hums appreciatively. “Mhm. I kinda liked it, too.” Miyata almost laughs as he stands up next to the bed; as if there was ever any doubt concerning whether Kitayama enjoyed it or not. He pulls his underwear on once he finds them, starts reaching for his jeans, but then Kitayama continues talking. “I could probably take it rougher, though.” He finishes with a wink, and Miyata really hopes that it's supposed to be as suggestive as it sounds, because he will totally fuck Kitayama again, if he gets the chance to.  
“Ride nicely and I'll be rougher with you,” he challenges, a hint of joke in his voice, just in case Kitayama isn't suggesting they do it a second time.  
The answer that comes is serious, however, accompanied by a smirk. “Deal.”


End file.
